


Shantae's Reward

by Goombario



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: A player donated some money to Shantae's Kickstarter fund. What reward does he earn for his devotion?





	Shantae's Reward

It was so simple.

With a single click, a dedicated gaming fan lost $100 to a single website: one that assisted people or groups in funding projects of various sizes -- in this case, a new video game in the Shantae series.

Although the half-genie heroine didn't have much experience under her belt, the few games the donator had played were enough to rope him in to assist the developers for a console venture; it was something he just couldn't ignore.

He grimaced at the low amount on his Paypal account's page, but knew that deep down he would be happy with himself when the fantastic game was finally released. Ignoring the feeling in the pit of his stomach about spending $100 on something that was yet to exist, he grabbed his 3DS from the left side of his desk in front of him, opening the portable system and awakening it from sleep mode.

The system loaded from the SD card ... apps appeared ... one poke from the stylus opened his game of choice: Shantae: Risky's Revenge. He had completed the game many times, but inbetween Pokemon sessions and online Mario Kart races, it was nice to relax and speedrun through a game he loved.

He casually sped through the game's intro, having seen it over a dozen times: Shantae had to collect an egg or something, then visit her uncle, or whatever the first bit of the plot was -- by now he just knew where to go and ignored the dialogue.

After the text boxes and character pictures disappeared, the player tried to move Shantae to attack the enemies in front of her, but the button command didn't do a thing. He looked at his system, tapping harder on the B button -- was his 3DS broken? So much for that powerful Nintendium! Just as he was able to close the system and look online for a fix, a new text box appeared over Shantae's head, accompanied by a smiling picture of the genie next to it to signal that she was 'speaking.'

"Hey, you! Turn the 3D on!"

The player was confused -- Shantae's game didn't have 3D, it was DSiWare. No matter how many times he tried to skip the dialogue, Shantae's portrait and text command didn't disappear, but instead changed; Shantae looked progressively more annoyed.

"Come on!" the text scrolled across the box. "Do it, already!"

The player moved his index finger to the side of the system, sliding the 3D switch up. As expected of the change, the game screen started to change, giving out a 3D effect, although he still couldn't make out how this could happen.

Shantae's sprite, however, didn't stop changing. She started to turn 3D, but kept getting closer to the player's field of vision, as if she was trying to come out of the screen. Before he knew it, Shantae's hands were on the sides of the lower screen and the genie was pulling herself out of the system.

Wait, what!?

With a 'pop!' Shantae herself leapt out of the 3DS's lower screen and landed on the floor in front of the player. Although her sprite in-game was barely the size of the player's thumb, the purple-haired dancer was as tall as he was, at eye-level with him. The player looked down at the 3DS, seeing the game's beach background with no character dancing on it. He rubbed his eyes, looking once again -- still nothing. He looked up, seeing Shantae in front of him with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"Come on, don't act like that!" Shantae complained in a huff. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here, right?"

The player sheepishly nodded.

"Well, and don't ask me how I know this, your 3DS is always connected to the Internet, and I learned that you actually helped with my new adventure against Risky. Don't ask me how I know, I just do." Shantae explained. "Well, apparently the reward you're supposed to earn for doing that is gone, so I took it upon myself to give you something a bit more personal."

The player was baffled at the sight before him: yet another video game character come to life out of what he was soon suspecting to be a magical system from Japan. First Nikki, then Monita in his Wii U, and now Shantae? What in the world did she have in store for him? He shouldn't be surprised at all by now!

"Take a seat, handsome!" Shantae said while pushing him back, him landing in a recliner and falling back against the wall. Shantae gave him a wink and clapped her hands together, beginning to sway her hips in one of her usual dances. "You like? Is my dance better in person?"

The player nodded, too dumbfounded to speak a reply; he was too busy watching the genie's swaying hips and bouncing breasts. Shantae continued her dance, but seemed to add steps as it progressed -- focusing on sticking out her chest, turning around to give her viewer a good look at her ass covered in skin-hugging red tights, and giving him winks while blowing kisses in his direction.

"Perhaps I should call you my master? I am a genie, after all." Shantae said with a sly grin crossing her lips with a seductive tone in her voice. She slowly approached the player, falling to her knees and looking up at him. The obvious bulge in his pants made Shantae lick her lips. "We'll just call this your lamp. After all, if I rub it enough, something's certainly going to burst out of it."

The player couldn't look away at the girl in front of him, especially when she started to reach out and unzip his jeans. As she pulled his erect penis from his boxers, Shantae looked up, their eyes meeting. Shantae had an angry look on her brow.

"You're calling me a slut in your mind, aren't you?" Shantae scoffed. "Well, shows what you know. I'm only doing this because you deserve a reward, and this is only for you, master!" Shantae said, wagging a finger at him. Without waiting for an answer (as if she'd get one,) Shantae moved down and took her new 'master's' erection into her mouth, slowly bobbing her head back and forth. She felt a shiver run through the boy's body, his hips bucking in her direction as she started to suck roughly on his excited cock, enjoying every reaction he gave.

Reaching behind her back while keeping a steady rhythm with her mouth, Shantae unfastened her top and pulled it away, her large, deep-tan-colored breasts bouncing free. She pulled her mouth away and looked up at the player, giving him a grin and holding her breasts in her hands, squeezing them teasingly.

"Want me to use these?" Shantae asked. "Would that be a nice reward, master?" Without waiting on a reaction, Shantae moved her body forward and slid the throbbing cock between her breasts, pushing the fleshy orbs together and slowly moving them up and down. Shantae giggled when she saw her master lean back in his chair, his eyes slowly closing and a pleasured smile creeping across his lips.

The smooth, warm skin of Shantae's breasts further aroused the member between them, a single rope of pre-cum running down the length. Shantae's mouth quickly went back down, her tongue reaching to clean anything she could from him. The sounds of her sucking were rough enough to be heard, moreso when they became faster.

"Come on, Master!" Shantae encouraged, pulling her mouth away just long enough to speak before going back down, still casually moving her breasts up and down, pushing them together enough to give a tighter squeeze. "I'm rubbing your lamp, so do it!"

A groan escaped the player's lips, but the sound was beyond his control -- his cock twitched between Shantae's breasts, making the girl's eyes go wide as his orgasm hit, shooting ropes of cum into her mouth. Shantae gulped down the first few, pulling away and watching as the rest landed on her face and breasts. She teasingly jiggled her breasts around the player's erection, licking her lips clean.

"Yummy." Shantae said with a smirk. She pulled back, giving the player a full look at his seed running down her breasts and face. "Those were just the early perks, now it's time for your real reward." Before the player's eyes, Shantae disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He waited. She didn't come back.

Damn, was it all a dream?

Poof! Another cloud of smoke appeared, this one directly in front of him. A smiling, nude Shantae appeared on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist and her pussy aimed directly over the head of his erection. She leaned in, kissing his lips deeply and probing his mouth with her tongue, closing her eyes when he accepted her embrace.

"Mmmm ... wuv yuu, mafhter ..." Shantae's voice was muffled when she tried to speak into the kiss. She pulled away, her breathing heavy as she looked into the player's eyes. "I love you, my Master. I think I know what your wish is, mind if I grant it?"

Before he could answer, Shantae lowered herself onto his cock, letting out a soft moan when he entered her. Wrapping her arms around his neck now, Shantae started to slowly bounce on the erection inside of her, gradually speeding up in time.

"M-Master! I love you!" Shantae moaned, bouncing on the boy's lap faster with each move. The player was finding it hard to simply sit still, especially with the woman's breasts bouncing in his face. He grabbed her waist and started to thrust upward into her, the two of them moving in perfect rhythm. "Oh, yeah! You're so big!"

The player didn't care if she was saying it to please him; her moans were enough to drive him crazy. His thrusts turned wild, moving up inside of the genie as fast as he could, making the recliner underneath them move -- it felt like it could break at any second, but neither cared. Shantae didn't speak a word, instead bouncing even faster now, shoving her breasts in her lover's face and letting out soft, pleasured gasps when he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it roughly. She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling at him with her eyes half-closed. Sweat ran down her face as she moved, slowing down her own moves to let him do the work.

"M-Master, I'm gonna cum! Are you?" Shantae's breathing stayed heavy as the player thrust upward, still enjoying the sight of her bouncing breasts. "Will you fill me up? I need something to remember you by!" Shantae gripped his shoulders tightly with both hands, the two moving in rhythm once more -- faster by the second, deeper with each thrust. The player's eyes closed from the pleasure, seeing nothing but white light in his eyes; he was about to cum, and it felt like the biggest load he'd ever let out in his life. "Master! Master!"

The player's entire body shivered, and his cock throbbed inside of Shantae. He couldn't keep track of how many thrusts it took, but at the sound of Shantae's yell of "I'm cumming!" his own orgasm hit, ropes of hot, sticky cum shooting inside of her. Shantae moved down to fit every inch of his erection inside of her, her entire body shaking with every shot. Her own juices covered the player's cock and lap, Shantae shivering as her own orgasm subsided. She collapsed onto the player's chest, already asleep. The player closed his eyes, soon drifting off himself -- Shantae had indeed given him a reward worth donating for.

Hours later, he awoke in a daze -- Shantae was nowhere to be found, but his 3DS was still open on his desk. He rushed over to the portable, looking at the screens. Shantae's text box was still on-screen, and her face was looking at the camera with a wink and her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

"If you ever want to see me again, just make a wish. Love, Shantae."


End file.
